Freaks
by XOmarX
Summary: He glared at me from beneath his red spikes, "Seems like you're the freak here. Nobody even sits near you. Not even the losers." SaixGaara Oneshot, I own nothing just to be clear xD


I groan as my alarm clock goes off. _Urgh! Great now I have to get up and go to this new school. What was it called again? Konoha Academy? _ I could already hear Temari's hollering at me in my room, "Hey! Today you're going to school, so you better get up!" when I made no indication of moving she threw my blanket off me and growled, "You better get up, now!" Still not feeling like it I smiled and snuggled closer to my beloved pillow. "Fine, I'll go grab the bucket."

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" I remembered last time I refused to wake up. Temari had cleverly decided that I was going to take my shower in my bed and had thrown a gallon of ice cold water on me. The memory still had me shivering.

"Be down in half an hour, or I'll get the bucket." She grinned at me evilly and I glared back before retreating to the bathroom.

"Damn her and her `bucket'. If I ever happen to find it I swear I'm going to burn it!" I stared at the reflection in the mirror. My hair was short and crimson red, and despite the fact I don't use any hair gel, it still stuck up in small spikes. The sea-green eyes that stared back at me were outlined in black from eyeliner and not enough sleep. It seemed I had some type of sleeping disorder or whatever, but frankly, I don't care.

I sighed as I put on a pair of black tight jeans with a couple pairs of black and red studded belt that hung loosely around my waist. The next thing I put on was a tight net top followed but a dark red jacket. I already had on my spiked wristbands, studded collar, and red/black converses on. In one word I could be described. Punk.

"Come on! I am soo not being late to work because you like sleeping!" Temari shouted with impatience. Sighing again I walk down the stairs for her to view me. "Hmm… okay looks good. Now can we please go?!" You'd think she'd yell at the way I dress but she doesn't. She knows I dress the way I do because _I_ like it, not because everyone else is doing it.

"Yeah…" With that she all but dragged me out into her red conferrable.

*Later*

-Sai's POV-

Looking up at the chalkboard I write down a few notes. It's silly that out of the whole lesson there are only a few points that matter. "_Iruka_ _Umino, please report outside your classroom."_ The old lady's voice was loud when it came out the intercom. _I wonder what's up…_ but my thought stopped when I saw Iruka Sensei return to the classroom, followed by a redhead. _Damn! He is hot! - What the hell? I'm not into men…am I? _I've never actually question my sexually before. I mean seeing that people usually tended to stay away from me and me away from them, I never needed to know. And yes…sadly I've never dated anyone in my life.

When I tuned back in I could hear the kids already whispering about the new kid. '_Looks like a weirdo!' 'What's with his glare? We're not the one dressed like a freak.' 'Hah, now that other creep won't be so lonely.'_ I waited patiently to hear Iruka Sensei introduce him, "Class, this is our new student, Gaara Sabaku. He just transferred from Clover High." The teacher scanned the classroom to see where he could put the new kid. His next words didn't surprise me, "Gaara, you can sit next to Sai." As I mentioned before, most people avoided me, leaving the whole back corner to myself. _Not anymore._ And when he sat next to me I got a good look at him.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at me. His eyes were the most beautiful greenish blue color. I felt a little hurt at his curt words. _Hurt? What now I'm a sissy?_

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view of all those cocky freaks." I relaxed my face and put in the barest hint of sarcasm.

He glared at me from beneath his red spikes, "Seems like you're the freak here. Nobody even sits near you. Not even the losers." He smirked at me that reveled he was just another cocky ass bastard that makes fun of me.

"Bastard!" I hissed and then stormed out of the room. Iruka didn't even turnaround from his lecture.

-Gaara's POV-

When I saw Sai leave I felt an odd regret. _I'm an ass. He didn't even say anything really mean. Urgh!_ I cursed myself mentally as I quickly strided out of the classroom. In some part of my mind I wondered why the teacher ignored us leaving but then I dismissed it. _Where did he go…?_ I looked around the hall way but didn't see him. _Maby he went to the bathroom._ When I walked in I didn't see him at first but then once I got in all the way I saw him leaning against the far wall. "Hey, you okay? I didn't mean what I said back there." The black haired boy just continued to stare at the floor. "It's just," sighing I continued, "at my old school nobody liked me. I was known as the 'Freak'. I just really needed to call somebody else that for a change."

I didn't expect the color of his eyes though. They were a very dark color, almost black. I also noted he had very pale skin. "Ya, well don't be calling me that. I get called it enough by 'them' and I don't need it from some new kid." I knew that the 'them' were all the other kids in his grade. "Oh and just so you know, you're still a freak, along with me. So welcome to Freaksville." He chucked lightly at his joke and I continued to stare at him. "…We should get back to class before we get caught by the other teachers."

"Yeah, detention on my first day would suck. Not to mention Temari would literally kill me." He raised a brow at me and I shrugged, "She's older sister. My brother Kankuro used to live with us too, but he's away on businesses." I walked a distance away from him and when I heard his light chuckle again I smiled, "What?"

"Well seeing that I left in a huff and you left to come check on me, people are gonna start talking." His chucking stopped and he looked at me with a faint smile, "So how do you feel about being called faggot? Our new names are going to be 'Faggot Freaks'!" he sighed and shook his head, "I hate this place."

"Let them call us then. I don't care, though I'm only half gay." I saw both his brows rise up. "Are you gay?" _Why am I asking him that? Hmm… Well if he is gay, I see no reason why we can't possible try anything. If he's not then I'll keep him as a friend, seeing he's all I got._

"Well… I'm not sure." Was all he said and I could see he was mulling the question over.

"You're not sure? How can you not know?" I raised one of my own brows.

"I've never dated anyone. So I'm not sure. Then when I saw you come in I began to wonder if I am gay." His face was now turning into frustration.

"Well how about we figure it out." My face surely had a faint blush on it.

"How?" his eyes were cautious.

"Well… if you let me kiss you and you like it then you're gay. If you hate it, you're straight." I faked a smile. _Damn! I wish I could just kiss him right now!_

"Okay." I saw that his cheeks were reddening too.

-Sai's POV-

When he suggested to kiss me I almost kissed him right then, but we couldn't just kiss in the hallway. I led him back to the bathroom and we went into the large stall in the back. Then he took charge, pushing me against the wall and kissed me firmly on the lips. I hadn't even noticed my lips were moving against his until I felt our mouths open and his tongue dart into my mouth. After releasing a moan I wrapped an arm around his neck and felt him wrap an arm around my waist. We stood like that until we heard the bell ring.

"I-I think I'm g-gay." My voice shook from the intensity of the kiss. I could see he was struggling for words too.

"T-that's good. If you weren't I might've committed suicide." He laughed lightly.

"So does this mean we're officially the 'Faggot Freaks'?"

"Yepp, looks like it." Then he leaned down and gave me another small kiss.


End file.
